The supply of high API gravity, low metals content crude oils is steadily diminishing. Heavy crudes and other high metals content oils are in greater supply, but they contain higher boiling components and high contaminant levels. Due to the presence of high contents of contaminant metals such as nickel, vanadium, iron and coke-forming carbon materials, catalytic processing of these oils is costly.